bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen
Not trying to pressure or annoy you or anything like that, but I noticed that you stated this character succeeds Yamamoto as head captain. In WOTA Yamamoto dies and leaves Soifon as the head captain. Do you think you could change that? :O Blankslate 21:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap that is exactly how I pictured this guy in my head O.o Blankslate 01:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Uh... I just want to throw in my two cents, Blankslate, to how Yamamoto leaves Soifon as the successor. I mean, to each his own, but could you explain to me the logic in that? Logic would dictate that if Yamamoto would choose anyone from the current canon roster of Captains, the successor would be Unohana, Shunsui, or Ukitake. I know it may be my opinion, but you have to agree that logically, since those three are both the oldest and most powerful following Yamamoto, that one of those three would be a much more logical and more realistic successor for the Head-Captain position. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I know it sounds weird, but the way I had it planned out, Ultharon impales Yamamoto with his Soberana Absoluta and throws him off of the prison tower thing. He happens to land near Soifon and she comes to his aid. As he dies, he makes her head captain as he was seconds from dying and she was the only captain within his visible vicinity. But Mangetsu and I have come up with a better idea so no worries. Blankslate 03:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't mean to say it was idiotic or anything, if you inferred it that way. I like to think of myself as a Scientist, due to what I study at college, and with that mind-set, I tend to just see things from a logical point of view, as opposed to a convenience way, et cetera. Though, if it was simply a matter of choosing a random Captain (I mean, if you chose Soifon due to her being your favorite Captains or something, then I understand the choice), I would suggest Unohana, since you said that the Captain (Soifon in your case) goes to help the dying Yamamoto. It'd seem more probable that the leader of the medical units would go to assist him. That's just my take on it, and since you said you guys came up with a better idea, I'm looking forward to it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh don't worry, I didn't take it offensively or anything of that sort, and your input is appreciated regardless. Since Soifon is one of (but not the) my favorite captains, I wanted her to have a big role in WOTA. Making her head captain, at the time, seemed like a good way to flesh out her personality (from my perspective of course) and allow her to make important decisions. Add to that, she has a burning hatred for Ultharon, the key antagonist in WOTA, and I thought it would be cool for her to face him twice. Once as a captain, and then a second time as Head Captain. Blankslate 04:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Put your feelings on how your arc should happen aside, I'm afraid Seireitou has a point. I'd rather see Yamamoto not be OOC and seeing him 'give command' to someone else, even if its a Captain that's always 'close' to him in proximity in every Captain's meeting doesn't warrant her the right to become 'Head Captain'. I would see him giving her the task of eliminating him as a target but not give her 'last moment wishes or gifts'. He's not that way :P AND STOP Discussing this on my character's TALK PAGE! XPThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Come at me, bro. <.< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ARGH! I LOVE SEEING ULTHARON'S NAME IN YOUR PAGES!!!!! Blankslate 16:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Soul Reaper vs. Hollow Furuidensho, the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, VS. Ultharon the Mighty, the Sovereign King of Hueco Mundo. OMG! I'm fighting my excitement for this battle!!! :DD Blankslate 22:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ooooh... This guy sounds like he handle the best of them. P.S. He is awesome! :DBraveHeart70 (talk) 23:48, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Lol, thanks X3 he's meant to be the ONE Soul Reaper in over a thousand years to surpass Yamamoto ^_^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 18:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, he's done a very good job at it. P.S. I saw the way he owned Ultharon. :)BraveHeart70 (talk) 01:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Surpassing Yamamoto Mang, if you truly wish for this guy to surpass Yamamoto, then please allow me to offer some words of advice as to how to go about it. First off, the age is a big issue. I see that he's a Grandmaster in all four areas of Shinigami combat, and yet he's merely "over 900". Seireitou himself is over 1800 and has only obtained Grandmastery in Hakuda. You may wish to rethink that and either refocus his abilities into a single area or make him an overall Master like Yamamoto is, without any sort of Grandmaster status. Otherwise he appears to be unrealistic and "all over the place" as well. Secondly, even to be a Master, none of the sections with his abilities depict that. Now, I'm sure either you're getting to it or you're waiting for abilities to be revealed through RP, which are both understandable circumstances. However, I feel as though I should tell you that as he stands right now, he's not even stronger than a Lieutenant, and I'm being generous on that. It is the general consensus that to be a "Master" of any field, it requires its own section. But even if you don't wanna do that, it still requires far more details and information that what you have there. I'll put this in order: *'Hakuda:' This is my biggest concern because it so closely matters to me, due to being my favorite and most heavily-focused area of expertise with my main character Seireitou. It isn't enough to just say he "exceeds" the Second Division's Captain. That is merely a point of reference, which can always be proven wrong and incorrect. To truly show his level, you must go into depth about what he can do in battle, what he has done to achieve that level of power, et cetera et cetera, you see my point. *'Zanjutsu:' Same with this. Hisagi would be capaable of beating him with the information you provided. You need to account what he can do, not just points of reference. *'Hohō & Kidō:' You'd be better discussing this part with either Njalm or Void, because they have far more knowledge in how to expand on these two fields and since you wish for this guy to surpass the strongest character in the entire canon, you may wish to do some research into this. Please consider what I have to say, Manga, because otherwise you make this guy a cookie-cutter character. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 19:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions, Sei. I'll take them into careful consideration and apply the necessary edits onto the Article. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 20:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC)